


November 28, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sudden worry appeared in Supergirl's eyes when she expected Reverend Amos Howell to glower after Martha's recent demise.





	November 28, 2003

I never created DC.

Sudden worry appeared in Supergirl's eyes when she expected Reverend Amos Howell to glower after Martha's recent demise and she eventually viewed tears streaming down his face.

THE END


End file.
